


Carte Blanche

by Hellshadow__20



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cannot stop reading spencer fics, I'm Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellshadow__20/pseuds/Hellshadow__20
Summary: Carte Blanche - complete freedom to act as one wishes.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. I’m not good at writing

> No one ever notices when you’re being provoked, just when you retaliate

~Archer Spruce Alina Holland

A.S.A.H

A lanky, lean, almost ethereal being that flows seamlessly through everything. Has a discrete just undeniable presence that grows on you slowly, gradually, until you find yourself so intoxicated by all the things triggered in you, you’re hooked. A verbal and mental lubricant, able the stir even the most mundane and simple of imagination, but especially flex the muscle of the more vivid ones. Will yield rush inner experiences ranging from wild sex images to the most innocent moments of pure magic.

* * *

Archer Spruce Alina Holland, Age twenty-five. Standing at six foot four, she has light brown hair, and sectoral heterochromia in her left eye, leaving half of it blue.

This poor girl had it a bit rough, her mom died when she was five, father was arrested for multiple counts of murder, consisting of her mother’s, her brothers and her grandmother, who’s corpse was found under Archers bed. She bounced around in foster care till she was sixteen, seventeen different homes in total, before running away. To be honest I would have as well.

She finally got a job, and was taken in by the owner of the shop, who let her live above the place she worked. Despite not being in homes long, she enrolled herself in schools wherever she went and got straight A’s, a model student. She was in and out of high school in about three months, and now she has multiple PhD’s in human behaviour, psychology, computer tech and mathematics.

It’s also written here that she speaks German, American, French and English, she’s originally from Germany but was transferred to England to get a better education. Age 23 she was accepted into the FBI and has just been offered a job at the BAU.

Is that all you need to know, Sir?

* * *


	2. Still not good at writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you like this book so far? Just thought to introduce the character to the reader.

> Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts.
> 
> ~Winston Churchill 

* * *

_“Agent! Get out of there! Fall back!”_

_The agent threw her radio to the floor and crushed it whilst holding the unsub at gunpoint._

_he was kneeling with his hands behind him, bleeding onto the floor of the room he killed so many others in._

_The agent, of course knew about the bomb he had planted, she wasn’t an idiot_

_and the agent also knew that she only had thirty seconds to get out._

_The door was right behind her around a corner, but that also meant it was close to the unsub._

_she knew he was bleeding out fast, and she knew that if he had lost over 0.54 gallons of blood, it was pretty much fatal at this point._

_she had a fair chance of getting out, but did he?_

_she turnt and bolted_

_10_

_as she pushed off, her heels dug into the mans back_

_9_

_she swung herself around a corner, using a pillar of wood to stable herself_

_8_

_”you won’t kill me! You don’t have the strength! You’re just a woman!”_

_7_

_she could see the grass outside, a welcoming sight._

_6_

_she grabbed the door, a nail went into her hand as she did but she ran out the door, adrenaline numbing the pain._

_5_

_the unsub screamed obscene and misogynistic things at the agent as he limped around the corner, barely alive._

_she carried on running_

_4_

_this was the last time she fucking wore heels for a mission, even if it was to seduce the target._

_3_

_2_

_1_

_._

_._


End file.
